Aliens Vesrus Eds
by ecntlr
Summary: What happenst when a scam turns all the kids into trigur happy gunslingers hungry for alien blood. Read to find ot plz plz plz r and r
1. Gears of Combat

So were did we leave of with the kids oh yes that rubbish creator ending the series, I don't have anything against him I just really didn't want the series to end. Ok why don't you people ever review that is what makes me stop writing months at a time? I also know some of you are chairing because you think Im a sucky writer well I was but my new writing is much better I promise you. Ok so I made this new alien versus Ed's thing I'll update a lot on this one. Oh yes my grammar still sucks (but you guys can deal with it. Now to the story.

"Kick ass" Eddy exclaimed. Whoa whoa whoa im getting ahead of myself. Ok now for the look of the new kids.

Ed- Saggy jeans and Hanes long T

Edd- Tight rocker jeans and AC DC shirt

Eddy- Long camo parachute shorts wit hooded thin jacket.

Kevin- Wisk of a beard, muscle shirt, flame bottom shorts

Nazz- Butterfly purple hoody tight rhine stone jeans

Rolf- Same shirt and black jeans

Sarah-Sleeveless pink flower shirt and Levis

Kankers- Almost exactly the same

Johnny- Stringed ski cap, gray long shirt , baggy black jeans, and skate board.

Jimmy- Same gay boy look (yeah ok that was pretty harsh)

"Kick ass" Eddy exclaimed. "Yeah Double D"agreed Ed just smiled. They were in the park staring at the coliseum that Ed had made a replica to the one in Rome, ever since these four years past he has taken a liking into architecture and he was pretty good. "So you done with serum DD" Ed asked.

"Yeah" double D said "I just have to test it". The friends walked into the coliseum and double D pulled out a tube filled with blue goop and poured it into the ground and out sprouted an … alien!. It looked just like the one on alien versus predator! Great Eddy said" "We can finally open the fighting arena and- but before he could finish the monster was foully grown and slashed Eddy aside making his cheek bled, the beast hist and ran out of the arena. With ought a word Ed ran to his shed and pulled out a chainsaw. The two met again in the cul-de-sac center. There were two aliens now and Kevin was handling one with a pocket knife while the other kids just watched. Ed's chainsaw buzzed and he cut one in half with its acid like blood coming and finally stinging his flesh. Kevin stabbed the other one in the head dodging it venomous blood.

After the kids recovered Johnny came up to the three friends an screamed "What the hell did you idiots do this time" Eddy clenched his shirt and replied "look your bitching wont help us at all now listen pack up some weapons and meet us at meet at the tree house" Two hours later the kids came back and where locked and loaded. Ed had his chain saw two Uzis and a machete Eddy had a spas 12. Edd had two berrettas and weapon parts. Rolf had a butcher's knife and a battle axe. Kevin had a sniper and two big kitchen knives. Sarah had a baseball bat and a tazer. Jimmy had some lipstick ( just kidding ) Jimmy had a sledge hammer that he could barely pick up. Nazz had a desert eagle and a Walter hand gun. Johnny had a shotgun and an Mp-5. "Now that where all stocked lets see the make some plans" Kevin leaded. "Well said double D those aliens are pretty easy to kill but they are very strong and there blood is like acid they have a very fast reproduction rate so we will be fighting allot" Just then the Kankers burst in shotguns and bruises and cuts all over there skin gasping for air. "Those crazy ass things heh heh heh" There trying to kill us".

Two more hours later the kids were ready. Double D had made a portable torrent that shot nails and he also made explosives like grenades, sticky bombs c4s even an rpg. Johnny Jimmy and Ed where guarding the tree house. Kevin was ready to snipe. Eddy was manning the torrent. Double D was ready to treat the wounded. And the other kids where ready to shoot bombs and give cover. On the floor the guards saw about one hundred aliens aproching and one jumped up to Jimmy with its claws and all. And the kids knew a couple things right there and the. That Jimmy was a goner. And the aliens were very smart because they had a leader armed with lasers instead of having hands he had lasers and a couple of armed tanks.

You guys like it im going to make the story 10x better next story chapter- alien virus. Bum Bum Bum cliffd hanger!!!


	2. 72 hours to live

I told you chumps and chumpets I would update a lot. And I did and I will. You guest it Jimmy is dead (hahahahhahahahhahahhahahahahhahahhahahhahahahha) oh well. Any way this chapter is called the virus why, because the aliens make a virus duh. Any ways on to the story.

The alien devoured and gulped his entrails. Johnny shot his gun and the alien fell. Ed shot his Uzis at about seventeen. The leader with the lasers jumped in a way that made the whole world seem to be in slow motion and shot Ed only skinning him, Eddy shot him in the chest while Ed dodged the charge. Eddy continued to shoot like a mad man. The alien leader got back up with little trouble. Johnny shot at the alien from the side. It was near death till a bullet went of it was Kevin he shot it in the head and it died. The Kankers threw several grenades at the lower ends of the alien group. Only a few where left about four. Nazz jumped from her post to her desert and shot three approaching her, the other was retreating and she shot it in some kind of pimp ass matrix kind of way. "Damn where good!" Johnny shouted. "What about Jimmy" Sarah said holding back tears. "Man fuck Jimmy! He was a weak little priss!" Rolf said. Sarah jumped to him and he punched her in the face. "Calm down Jimmy is dead we can't do anything about it" double D said. "Look" Johnny said coifing. He was pointing to the lasers on the alien leaders arms. Double D walked to them "Astounding"he managed to udder. "Get in my car" Kevin shouted. They all went in Kevin's Escalade "We have to go to my house" Double D announced.

They where at his house. "Amazing" He whispered. Johnny was throwing up. "What's wrong with Johnny?" Sarah asked. "Astounding" Eddy and Ed said in unison when they where examining Johnny. Eddy was interested in medicine and he was striving to become a doctor. "What?" Jimmy asked. " It seems you have a various number of ailments inside you, you have bubonic plague, cholera, small pox, malaria, west Nile, Flu, and even measles you will die in about… 3 days" Eddy announced. "What the hell" Johnny screamed" "How the fuck is that so astounding"! "Well" Double D said" We can cure it in about seventy one hours, but we need to put you in quarantine"

In three hours Johnny was in double D's room and double D rigged it so it wouldn't bring any germs into his room or any where else. In double D's living room the gang was having a conversation. "How did Johnny get that disease" Mae asked. "Lets recap" Kevin said" "Well after that battle he started cuffing what could've made him cough. " Well maybe the disease travels by air" Sarah suggested. "No" Eddy replied "then we would all have it" "True" Lee said. "What happened to him that didn't happen to any one else?" Ed asked. They thought for a few moments" "The laser!!!" Eddy shouted. "No way that thing skinned me and nothing happened" "But maybe your immune" Sarah countered. " How" Ed whispered. " Well maybe there's some sort of sbhemical that forms a vaccine in your room I mean you have allot of nasty stuff there it could be possible" The group gave a nervous laugh . It felt good to laugh after all happened the group though until someone broke the serenity"We have only one way to find out" Marie said.

Double D took apart the laser. It had a bubbly red liquid inside it. "This must be the virus!" He said with a smile. "Good" Eddy said. "Now all we have to do is go to Ed's house and get a air sample" The took there weapons and Kevin escorted them. On the road there where about four hundred aliens. Kevin plowed through a lot of them but one punched the window open. "Oh you little bitch you broke my window" Kevin took out his guns and shot it. The ride went like this for fifteen minutes (Alien traffic). They got to Ed's house and took an air sample.

They got to the house and Eddy and Edd studied the matter for forty eight hours and they got a cure. They gave the vaccine to Johnny and everyone else. Good thing to because Johnny was getting boils" There's no way we are going to survive here Johnny said" "We need to relocate and take in some preparation"

In eight days the kids had armed the car with the laser (minus the disease) the R.P.G and two turrets. They made more explosives, walkie talkies, flame throwers, four more turrets, and some medical gear. All we need now is to go to the gun store and the super market. The teens looked out side and they about twenty thousand aliens there. "Oh you got to be shitting me" Kevin said. "Well we need a brave soul to plant some sticky bombs" Ed sighed and said "Ill go" "No big brother" Sarah uttered crying "You're the only one I have left I refuse to let you go" " look" he replied " Ill be ok take this" He handed her his cross necklace and kissed her on the cheek. She grabbed his coat but he yanked her of before he left he planted a kiss on her a kiss on her cheek you know the brother kiss the he grabbed four sticky bombs a shot gun and his Uzis the he walked of. And Sarah clenched the chain.

Alens attacked him he shot a clear path so he could walk through. And he planted one bomb on a light pole. And alien clawed at his back he shot it and it fell in pain. He shot about fifty more with thoughs guns and he was out of ammo. He deroped his gun and reached for his shotgun. He planted another one on an abandoned house. About ten aliens came at him shooting six the other four came at him with full force he charged up his chainsaw cutting the rest and an additional twelve. He was sweating now panting trying to steal some breaths of air but the aliens wouldn't allow that. One came running at him to weak to respond he accepted his fait. But a bullet shot the aliens face when it was about four inches away from him. It was Kevin helping out. Eddy pulled out two molotov cocktails he was saiving and threw them as the exploded the enemies. He sprinted for Edd's house but an alien stabbed him in the back his eyes went black the last thing he saw was the others dragging and shooting the enemies. They hoisted him up to the escalade, they also changed the back of it into an infirmary and Eddy was tending him Sarah over his shoulder. And he smiled at her.

The kids got down at a super market next to a gun store (how convenient) and they where ready to do some grocery shopping. It was kind of distracting with dead bodies every where.

Not bad huh plz review.


	3. Alies?

Third day updating nice huh it's the weekend so no courses and all that stuff… ok so yeah I know I just made this story but can you guys review. Oh about my other story Gods I made another chapter years ago I just never pressed it. Ill do it today. Any ways here is your story.

The gang went into the market it was a food lion. Only Kevin and Ed stayed in the car. Johnny grabbed some junk food. "Put that down Johnny!" Edd shouted "That wont last we need caned food bottled water stuff like that". Johnny sighed and put it down. Sarah rode down the isle with her kart like kids do and she stopped at the wine section. " Well she said there's no hurt" She opened it took a swig and put it in the cart with some other wines. After forty five minutes the gang was ready. Filled with five carts worth of food. Luckily Kevin's car could hole a lot of items. "Well all we need now is some magazines." Eddy spoke. "Yeah" Lee replied. Well we only need a few people so Kevin, Nazz and Johnny went. The gun store was quiet and abandoned. They brought a pillow case to put the ammo in. They where in the magazine isle when an alien ran towards them. "Shit!" Kevin yelped. They didn't have any weapons. Next to Kevin was a hunting knife he wiped it out of the packaging and motioned for the others to do so as well. He ran up to the monster stabbed it and missed and its moist tail hit his back like a whip. Johnny jabbed the alien in the arm wile it started to scream he slashed its leg off. Nazz was fashioning a Berretta. The alien's blood shot at Johnny it landed on his shoulder and he wailed in pain. Nazz was done and she shot it with her gun seven times. Kevin just leaned on the wall and Johnny plopped down on the floor. "God!!" Kevin screamed. "Well we didn't come here to rest grab the ammo. So they got the correct magazines and left.

They where in the car and they had been driving for hours on end. They didn't even know where they where going. _Left turn New York City _a sign read. "What the hell the" The group agreed and they made a left turn. "Wow" Kevin said "Damn" Eddy said "Good God" Edd whispered. New York had been reduced to rubble in a matter of days. Half destroyed buildings. Gravel on the floor and all around every where. Bent light poles, and dead bodies covered the streets. Broken windows a deserted no mans land. The kids wandered for a while and they saw a light on in a not so damaged hotel, the gang went up to the light. They where on the very floor the light was on and they herd breaths inside the room. They opened the door four people where in there. A guy who looked seventeen with a torn hoodie and a FN scar, a girl who looked sixteen with a P- 90 and a knife at her side. Two guys with boots and M-16s one with a muscle shirt and the other with a short sleeved shirt. " Who the hell are you kids" One of the men in boots said. " Calm down bro" The girl said. High my name is Thorn she said shaking Johnnies hand. He blushed she was the prettiest girl he had ever seen. "My name is Thorn these guys are my brothers the one with the hoodie is Jake, the one with the attidude is John and the last one is Matthew. " Well where from Peach Creek" Edd interrupted " We had some things to get rid of it seems you've had the same problem where are my manners this is Sarah…" He introduced every body. "Yeah thorn said we can.." Hissing came from outside Rolf grabbed a shot gun and burst the door open. About fifty where down the halway " Come on get you ugly son of a…" The guys in the room only heard gun shots and hissing. Thorn, Johnny, Ed, and Kevin went out. Rolf was about to be clawed by one but Kevin shot it he has a knack for saving lives. About seven aliens went towards Thorn. " Watch out!" Johnny said, but before he could even finish aliens where on the floor dead aliens there were dead aliens where she was standing. Ed threw a couple of moltovs and the aliens vanished in a bloody mass. "Well I'm tired" Johnny said. The kids didn't know that they where up against the greatest battle of their lives.

Nice.


End file.
